dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Archer
I don't think they were a product of hackers... I always thought they were just an extension of the Long Arm class. :Why would a hacker go to Subaru for help regarding a PK?--OtakuD50 16:48, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ::They wouldn't, it'd be like one of those guys who calls the Cops to report that his weed was stolen. I'm of the opinion that they were just an oversight on the part of the animators. --CRtwenty 17:11, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :::If Sora, a PK, goes to them, why not hackers? They actively oppose PKs, but they're normal players, they can't even touch hackers... - Kuukai2 19:16, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ::::No, but they would report them to CC Corp. If archers aren't a real class, then it'd be REALLY easy to tell that they're hackers.--OtakuD50 16:15, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Well, quivers aren't a hack, even Kite has one, being able to fight with a bow is what's in question, they could have just thought it was an aesthetic edit. No one really reports Mia... - Kuukai2 22:52, 18 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, well, Mia didn't come into existence until after the Knights disbanded. Because we all know Silver Knight would be all ZOMG CAT PLAYER! HAX!--OtakuD50 23:10, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::One could be lead to believe that Archers are Long Arms or some sort of extension to it. Well thats my opinion on it anyway seeing as Long Arms name depicts that their attacks are semi-ranged. --KayTwilight 17:45,13 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Given that the kanji in the Japanese name for the class (重槍使い) mean "heavy spear user", I'll disagree with that. I'd speculate (with no supporting evidence whatsoever) that it was a potential future class being playtested, but which didn't end up being added. --Shinsou Wotan, 22:56, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::::ah, yeah i forgot to check the translations ^^" my bad. I like your theory, it is sorta backed up by the addition of Steam Gunner in R:2 --KayTwilight, 19:17, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::In the Udeden version of The World, they say they added more classes but never mention them, it's possible Steam Gunner is from that, since Tribal Grappler is from Brawler/Melee Fighter. It's also a popular theory that it was part of King Crimson, the merged game. But yeah, a play test or simply a class that was never mentioned is I suppose the best way to explain the archers... - Kuukai2 00:24, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Legend of the Twilight I understand that the anime is non-canon, but aren't some of the Cerulean Knights also archers? They use crossbows (with heart-tipped arrows... could it be Love Archery?) to delete the hacked PCs that are tied to Kamui's giant slot machine.--OtakuD50 03:53, 3 January 2009 (UTC) That's correct, I just looked. Its in episode eight there are three of them standing on the platform before the arrows are fired. It could be a special weapon for them, or it could also be something for the Longarms. Most of the knights wield halberds in battle. Although they did have an arm device used to capture modified monsters as well. Outlaw630 05:21, 3 January 2009 (UTC)